<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain, Rain, Go Away by colonel_idiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856020">Rain, Rain, Go Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_idiot/pseuds/colonel_idiot'>colonel_idiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tell me why the rain fills me up with such a longing (as I dream of simpler days) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_idiot/pseuds/colonel_idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of the rain is nostalgic. The low drumming of the rain against the window pane always did remind Eddy of their shared childhood.<br/>-<br/>Eddy's musing on their rainy childhood adventures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tell me why the rain fills me up with such a longing (as I dream of simpler days) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain, Rain, Go Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light pitter-patter of the rain seemed to accompany all their recording sessions as of late. Eddy wasn’t all too surprised, the rainy season had just rolled in.</p><p>The taller man had been left to his thoughts in their shared recording studio. Brett had poked and prodded at him for a game of smash, but Eddy had declined to ruminate in his thoughts. A roll of thunder echoed in the distance. Eddy pushes the blinds away, peering at the rain-soaked yard. Pressing his head against the cool window his mind begins to drift.</p><p>He thinks about the rain. About how the rain had always had a presence that reminded Eddy of Brett. Although, he could never place why.</p><p>Eddy chalked it up to the fact Brett had <em>always</em> liked rainy days, even as a kid. Eddy still remembers those summer afternoons spent soaked to the bone in a park near their homes. He’d badger his parents about the weather the night before, asking if there would be rain just so he’d know if Brett would come to play. After all, that’s all the forecast was good for, predicting whether or not the elder would come knocking to drag him to play.</p><p>Eddy still remembers those mornings sitting alone in the dining room, picking at his breakfast. His mother’s distant scolding going in one ear and out the other ear, waiting for the doorbell to ring. When it did ring, he’d leap for the door, wanting to be first to greet whomever it was. Sometimes it was just the postman, but more often than naught, it was Brett. Somehow already drenched with a big smile across his face, and a question on his lips.</p><p>“You wanna go to the park?”</p><p>Eddy would try and conjure up a half-baked excuse not to go but found no real reason to turn down his best friend. After all, he did always keep his baby blue raincoat and matching rain boots at the ready just for Brett. So, he’d sigh dramatically and reluctantly agree to go and asked for a moment to change. Despite his grumbling, Eddy would skip toward the coat closet to tug on the same old raincoat and boots. Just before heading out he’d pull a small clear umbrella from its rack and equipped himself for the rain. Eddy knew he’d throw it aside just to dance with Brett in the rain, but it was the principle of the thing.</p><p>As they got older his sister would pester him about his little ‘rain dates,’ with Brett, but that didn’t matter. As long as Brett swept him into their warm summer dance, nothing else mattered.</p><p>Their ‘rainy playdates,’ as his mother put it, was an escape. Away from his parents going on about him becoming a dentist, or engineer, or whatever. Away from the kids who jeer at him just because. Away from his sister who most definitely outshined him. Away to be with Brett in their little world. The only things that mattered were ducking between the large oak trees, jumping amidst the puddles, and finding the largest frog in the pond.</p><p>Maybe that’s why the rain had such a familiar presence. Perhaps it was Eddy missing those days when Brett pulled him out into the rain. When they could frolic to the pitter-patter of the rain and singing of cicadas.</p><p>But they don’t do that anymore.</p><p>They stopped heading out sometime in early high school. He still remembers Brett coming by to ask if he wanted to head out into the rain, but Eddy used classwork and practice to avoid confronting his growing feelings. He always felt guilty avoiding their rainy outings, it was a tradition by that point, and Eddy just wasn’t brave enough to continue to waltz in the rain with Brett whilst his emotions continued to mount. And, slowly but surely the elder stopped asking if they could head to the park in the rain.</p><p>A shared facet of their life ruined because Eddy just couldn’t smother his budding crush on the older violinist.</p><p>Eddy supposes it’s way too late to ask if they could go out into the rain together again. They’re adults now, far beyond the socially acceptable age to go cavort in the rain. No longer would a toothy grinned Brett come knocking on his door to go play outside. No longer would Eddy try to play coy about heading out into the rain. No longer would their mothers yell at them about catching a cold. No longer would Eddy throw aside his clear little umbrella to waltz in the rain with Brett. After all, there was no clear little umbrella waiting by the door, no rain gear waiting in the coat closet.</p><p>All those moments in the rain were replaced with quiet conversations over morning coffee. Brett leaning further into his space as their recording sessions chugged along. Sitting together by the grand piano as Brett tried and failed to serenade him. Still, the pitter-patter of the rain tugged at his heart, asking for just one more dance in the rain. No, Eddy shakes the thought from his mind. He’s happy to share in the halcyon rainy days with Brett. Laughing together. Playing together. Just being with Brett was enough for him.</p><p>Eddy guards these moments jealously.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you're staying healthy and well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>